Promise
by KrzyKid247
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and Sasuke is a missing ninja. Need I say more? SasuNaru.


**Summary: **Naruto is Hokage and Sasuke is a missing ninja. Need I say more? SasuNaru.

**Somehow, this little story of mine took an unsuspecting turn of events… it wasn't supposed to be like how it came out. It was supposed to be sweet. -cries a river- I screwed up! XD**

**Still… I hope you like it, though…**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Promise…

It was forbidden.

Sasuke and Naruto meeting up with each other; it was utterly unforgiving, it wasn't meant to be with these teens. It should have been against the law to socialize with Sasuke. After all, the young Uchiha heir had run away from the village, so he shouldn't have been accepted back into Naruto's arms with the promise of everything being clear between them, but… the blond Hokage couldn't bring himself to decline the missing ninja's praying plead.

But Sasuke loved the ignorant blond; there was no denying that fact. That's why he came back to the village. It may have been in secret, but at least he was back with his lover. Of course, that specific, gorgeous blond was, indeed, in love with this mass murderer and modern traitor as well. They couldn't live without each other. They could never be separated, no matter what…

The Hokage robes of the blond were discarded somewhere upon the floor, and, on top of those robes were the garments of the Uchiha, much to Naruto's disappointment; it always seemed that it was himself who rid of his clothes first rather than Sasuke. It was somewhat unfair and embarrassing. But, surprisingly, he liked that Sasuke was in dominance of him. It made him feel protected and loved.

It was the middle of the night, and there on the bed, lay both reunited star-crossed lovers, naked in each other's arms, both their arms wrapped around one another, as if holding onto each other for dear life like some sort of oxygen, as if either of them would disappear into thin air if either one let go… which is exactly what one would think.

Naruto, eyes closed, was snuggled up sweetly into the raven's hard, burly chest, snoring softly, his features making him look like an angel in the light that was shining down upon him from the sun's sudden radiance.

Sasuke, wide awake, was watching his every movement, watching at how entirely pure the blond looked when he was asleep. He watched his kitsune's naked chest rise and drop with every breath he took and released, tracing the marks on his cheeks with his thumb in deep scrutiny.

After they had made love, Naruto would collapse from exhaustion of what massive energy the raven would take from him, but the raven would stay up, for he liked watching the blond sleep. It made him calm, but, at the same time, he had to stay awake, just in case people would disturb his little blond in his slumber and he would have to suddenly leave from the unexpected intrusion. It usually happened, so it was expected for Sasuke to leave, because, nevertheless, Naruto was the Hokage, and it made loads of sense that the blond would be interrupted from his beauty sleep, which, in the Uchiha's case, was maddening.

Sasuke did not like that Naruto was being disrupted in the middle of the night at every given moment; he would take him and they would run away together, at least to get away from the village for a while, but… he would soon come to realize that his lover cherished the village and he would never run away like Sasuke did.

He had a purpose to stay in the village.

And as much as Sasuke would stay in the village with Naruto, he wouldn't be welcomed so much with the villagers like he was with Naruto.

He deserved it anyway. He knew it wasn't meant to be.

Naruto shifted uneasily against the raven's chest, groaning, his eyes immediately fluttering open. Sasuke stared down at the blond angel, smiling as they met each other's gaze; Naruto's lips twitched into an immediate, lazy grin. And at this, Sasuke bent to peck his lips softly, and the blond's grin widened, making the raven chuckle against their deep connection.

They pulled away, laughing to themselves silently.

The small kitsune stared up at Sasuke lazily and whispered, nuzzling against the crook of the older teen's neck, "Why are you up? Aren't you tired at all?"

Sasuke only stared at him, running his knuckles against the blond's soft cheek, a serene look in his eyes.

"No." He murmured, almost inaudibly. "Why sleep when there are cute things that need to be seen while you're resting?"

Naruto giggled quietly when Sasuke poked the tip of his nose.

Even if the Uchiha would be reluctant to admit it, he loved to make his little Naru-chan giggle, despite that it made the raven look like the parent of the Hokage, rather than his secret lover. It made him chuckle at the sincere thought.

They remained silent for a while, basking in the comfort of one another as they stroked each other's cheeks, sharing private moments in the touching of their lips, both their hearts racing uncontrollably, their moments too private to be detailed in the most minimal account.

Their blood was boiling extensively; Naruto's blood was mostly boiling because of the way Sasuke made him feel, how his touch provoked him in so many ways, both physically and emotionally. But the boiling of Sasuke's blood was mostly adrenaline pumping through his veins; it excited him to kiss the blond boy, because every time they kissed, it was like an adventure for him. He would never know what was coming to him, until he experienced the devoted affection of his blond once again.

Naruto was now tracing random designs on the bulging bicep of the raven, staring deeply into his eyes, smiling softly; the raven stared into his beloved's eyes, stroking his marks delicately as he whispered, "God, Naru-chan… why do you have to be so fucking beautiful? Do you realize what the hell you're doing to a guy like me?"

The blond laughed, looking down of embarrassment of the raven's words, "I can only imagine, Sasuke. It must be pretty bad, right?"

"Like hell…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth; he turned back to the blond. "It's so annoying when I have to go away in the middle of the night and come back the next day just when everybody is asleep in their house, like a never ending cycle. It's like we're having an affair behind a wife's back or something…"

"Except that I'm Hokage, and I don't exactly like girls…" The blond said softly, still tracing random designs on the Uchiha's skin.

The Uchiha chuckled, nuzzling his nose in the blond's hair, "You better not, Uzumaki. 'Cause there will be a punishment for you if you start to like girls…"

Naruto stared up at him, intrigued at how his threat seemed to be. He knew that Sasuke's threats were merely punishments of pleasure for the small boy; they were little prizes that needed to be rewarded every now and then for each of them.

"Oh, really?" Naruto giggled. "How so?"

"Well…" The Uchiha started, stroking Naruto's cheek delicately. "There's always the small matter of teasing my little uke." His free hand went in between the sheets that were draped over their naked bodies, reaching the erection that belonged to Naruto.

Naruto's breath hitched as the touch sent his mind reeling, his heart pounding madly, allowing a whimpering moan to escape his bruised lips. His eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke kissed the side of his temple, the Uchiha's talented hand stroking the semi-hard erection, his actions fluid, but gentle. Naruto let out a soft moan, his lips being captured by Sasuke's as the raven continued with his task; the feeling below in the kitsune's abdomen was building up, the feeling like a fire that could never be put out.

He pulled at the raven's black locks greedily, letting out short pants into the intense kiss, and, soon enough, he came.

Hard.

The blond let out a moan, trying to suppress it with all possible energy he could muster from any force he could get out of, but the kiss between the two, heated enough as it was, clearly drained the blond.

Both teens pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, each of their gazes filled with unfulfilled lust; Sasuke pulled his hand away from the now limb member of the blond and brought it up to their faces.

A massive amount of sticky white liquid was smeared all over the raven's hand, making Naruto bite his lip in embarrassment; he didn't think he would cum like that. Naruto would have thought that he would have kept himself under control and released at least a little, but the kiss was all at fault. It was what he had been craving for…

He expected the raven to wipe it clean, out of disgust, but the next thing that Sasuke did, surprised him.

Sasuke was licking at it sweetly, his tongue swirling around in his palm, his gaze never leaving the astounded blond's eyes.

Naruto blinked once as Sasuke took one long, last, final lick to his palm before smacking his lips in delight.

"Hn." The raven chuckled. "You taste good, Naru-chan."

The Kyuubi vessel only stared at him and muttered, "You're… weird…"

"It was enough to make me hard…" The raven purred, nibbling at the blond's earlobe.

Naruto giggled, the pleasure of the raven's tongue made him shiver involuntarily; he pushed playfully at the raven, but Sasuke only chuckled, pulling away from the reddened earlobe, and wrapped his arms around Naruto warmly, kissing his forehead amorously.

They stayed silent, enjoying each other's company, their eyes staring devotedly into the other's lusty gaze; it was a sight to behold for each of these teenagers. Something that was meant to be seen, something that had to be seen…

This couple was, indeed, perfect, no matter how much they differed, no matter how much people would despise them in being in each other's arms, they would still be the perfect couple that they would be identified as.

Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's and brought them close to his face, kissing the pale knuckles; his azure eyes staring off deeply into the obsidian eyes, each of their gazes filled with undying love.

Sasuke smiled softly tracing the three whisker marks on each of his kitsune's cheeks with his free hand as he murmured lowly, "I love you, Naruto…"

The blond could feel himself blushing underneath the cold hand of his lover.

Sure, the raven had shared his feelings exclusively with the blond and the blond should have been used to it, but this moment was special; this had been momentarily a moment that was to said rather than expressed as the Uchiha did so often for his kitsune. So it was only necessary that Naruto blushed at the cherished affection and devotion that the missing ninja felt for him…

Blushing even harder than ever, his cheeks tinted with the slightest pink of color, he burrowed his face in the raven's palm, kissing the palm softly as he whispered, "I love you too, Sasuke…"

They both leaned for another of their ardent touch of the lips, but were immediately taken back when a sharp knock at the front door came to their ears; Sasuke groaned, his head plopping onto the pillow frustratingly. He knew that it was his cue to leave; the part he had always hated… for two top reasons, of course. One, he was leaving his beloved little kitsune, and, two, he was going to have a hell of a journey in walking back to that ratty old place of his he called home. It was hardly ever a good day for the Uchiha.

"Naruto! Open up! Tsunade is expecting you right now!" An anxious man cried out from the front door, pounding, somewhat, harshly on the door.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and the blond only sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess we'll never have much of a moment alone, will we?"

The raven shook his head and sat up on the bed, but the small hand that held his own palm, took a firm grip on his forearm, pulling him back down. Sasuke stared away from Naruto, out the window, into the darkening streets that so graciously, sent little light in the room. But, almost frustratingly, the small blond's fingertips linked delicately under the broad jaw of the raven, turning him to face him.

"Please don't be mad, Sasuke-kun. It's my job to protect this village -- don't you DARE give me that look. I KNOW what you're thinking." Naruto growled as the raven's eyes narrowed. "Just because you simply demand it, I will not leave this village."

"But, Naruto. I love you. Isn't our love enough? You don't need the village anymore."

"How can you be so selfish?" The blond instinctively snapped, but the look in the raven's eyes made him lower his tone. He closed his eyes slowly, inhaling the scent of the Uchiha. "Sasuke, you must understand that I am devoted to this village as I am devoted to you with our constant love. You must respect what I am explaining here."

"I am."

"Why don't you show it?"

"Because, Naruto… it's too much to bear. I once left this village out of regret because of you… and, of course, I wouldn't want that to happen again. Despite what I said just now about you now needing the village anymore…" He touched the blond's face absentmindedly. "I apologize. But, please, let me take you away for once. I want you to rest from all this Hokage work… doesn't it tire you?"

Another sharp knock came at the door. "Naruto! Get the HELL up! Tsunade needs you as of now!"

Sasuke growled, glaring at some spot on the wall that he hoped to burn a hole in with his gaze.

"Yes, it does, but… I have no right to it. People would suspect such a thing is going on… they would think awful of me." Naruto murmured.

The Uchiha sighed and replied, "No, they wouldn't. I assure you. But… promise me. One day you will run away with me… for, at least, one day. Promise, Naru-chan. Please."

Naruto could feel tears building up in his own cerulean eyes; he didn't like it when Sasuke, once called a selfish, arrogant, bastard jerk, was now being a thoughtful, caring, romantic, lovesick teenager. Well, he did, but that was beside the point. The raven only wanted only one day of the blond's company; one day without any interruptions of Hokage businesses bugging them of their intimacy issues. Just one simple day…

The blond pursed his lips, shutting his eyes as another knock pounded on the door, tears escaping his eyes as he whispered, "I promise."

Sasuke smiled softly, kissing his forehead softly, then meeting his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss, but ending it immediately, pulling away as soon as another tap on the door made him growl out in frustration once more. He slipped into his own attire and headed towards the window as soon as he was relieved in slipping on his clothes, but stopped and turned to the blond.

He slid in beside the bed and took Naruto's face in his palms, kissing him deeply, fervently, his heart pounding furiously against his ribs. As deep as the kiss was, he would have let the moment last longer, but the pounding on the door distracted him, reminding him how little time he would have before that interrupter would barge in. The raven pulled away hesitantly, but set a small kiss on the blond's lips expectantly, resulting in the blond smiling softly at the raven's eagerness.

"Keep your promise." He whispered against Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded. "I will."

Once more, they kissed, and the blond was left alone in the dark room, the scent and taste still lingering on his lips.

He touched his lips softly and murmured, "I promise, Sasuke… I will…"

And the next time they would come to each other's arms, Naruto would be sure enough to keep his promise…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**You see? That whole little sex scene in there wasn't planned in... I totally screwed it up! Damn! But, hey, at least it was a little good, right? I mean, despite their constant affection... it was good, huh? If it wasn't, then I'd be happy to oblige that you comment on it. Please?**

**Reviews always make me happy. :D**


End file.
